M12 Light Reconnaissance Vehicle
Warthog is a generic term for a lineage of United Nations Space Command ground vehicles. It is affectionately known as the 'Hog by UNSC soldiers. Introduction The Warthog is the 26th-century "Jeep": all of its variants are equipped with a seemingly full-time 4x4 transmission, the ability to turn its front and rear wheels to allow for tighter turning, and can carry 3 people; 1 driver, 1 gunner, and 1 passenger (with the exception of the Warthog APC, which can carry 11 passengers, as befitting with its classification). A Warthog variant is set to be a vehicle again for Halo 3. Crew Driver The driver has no forms of attack except ramming enemies with the Warthog itself, which instantly kills an enemy on foot in Halo: Combat Evolved. In Halo 2, factors such as speed and direction do not allow every ram to be a guaranteed kill. Passenger The passenger's seat is perhaps the most difficult spot to be, as it nearly impossible to aim at nearby enemies while the Warthog is in motion. In Halo 2, targeting is made worse by the fact that the first-person view has been removed. The only use the passenger seat serves for player characters is for transporting the flag-carrier in multiplayer skirmishes. Marines, however, are a different story. Their aim is not affected by the jostling of off-road driving, and they are quite proficient at hitting enemies from the "shotgun" position. So, next time you consider riding in the passenger's seat, let a Marine take the position instead. Gunner The gunner stands in the Warthog's turret well and mans the heavy weapon mounted there, whether it be an autocannon, gauss rifle, or rocket launcher. He is responsible for defending the driver and passengers of the 'Hog from incoming enemy vehicles. So as to not interrupt his line of fire, his heavy weapon is mounted on a 360-degree swivel-mount that is not affected by any erratic movement on the driver's part. Variants M12 Warthog LRV The M12 Warthog LRV (Light Reconnaissance Vehicle) is the most common type of Warthog, and is seen in Halo: Combat Evolved, Halo PC, Halo 2, and is slated to be in Halo 3 and Halo Wars. It mounts an M41 Light Anti-Aircraft Gun. M12A1 Warthog LAAV The M12A1 Warthog LAAV (Light Anti Armor Vehicle) is only seen on Halo PC, and mounts a 102mm SC-HE Rocket Turret. Its role as the primary UNSC LAAV is usurped by the M12G1 Warthog LAAV in Halo 2. M12G1 Warthog LAAV The M12G1 Warthog LAAV, seen in Halo 2 and slated to be in Halo 3, mounts an M68 Gauss Cannon. M12 Warthog Armored Personnel Carrier The Warthog Armored Personnel Carrier''Halo: Ghosts of Onyx'' is a United Rebel Front ground vehicle. It is essentially a M12 Warthog modified by the URF to include a passenger section capable of carrying troops and supplies. Other Variants M831 TT - eliminates the weapon section in favor of four side-facing passenger seats. (Transport Hog) M864 A - enclosed passenger compartment and treads in place of wheels. (Snow Hog) M914 RV - towing winch and heavy duty motor and gear system. (Jungle Hog) There is also a Civilian Warthog used by civilians and not the military. Character Compatibility *Elites *Spartans *Marines *Flood Combat Form (Human) *Flood Combat Form (Elite) Trivia *In Bungie's March 27, 2007, information release on the Warthog, a code can be seen in the VideoRama of the Warthog, reading X.XX.713>ghost.713/non-auth/activity ongoing *There are also strange random parts of the Warthog that flash up in the March 27, 2007 Warthog VideoRama. *The replacement cost for one Warthog is cR 52000.00. Related Links *Warthog Jump *Civilian Warthog References Category:UNSC Category:Vehicles Category:Drivable Vehicles